


Fluff fest 2020: prompt 3: I’ll Keep You Safe, I Promise

by VampireBait



Category: L.A. By Night (Web Series), Vampire the Masquerade - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fluff Fest 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:42:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24066037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireBait/pseuds/VampireBait
Summary: Evangeline’s embrace
Relationships: Kaya/Eva
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Fluff fest 2020: prompt 3: I’ll Keep You Safe, I Promise

**Author's Note:**

> I have fallen behind but I’m determined to catch up!!

Fluff fest day 3: prompt: I’ll keep you safe, I promise.

On Saturday 16th August 1969 ten minutes to midnight, in a field with almost a million strangers, Evangeline died. It happened as Melanie sang “Birthday of the Sun” of all things. 

Katya held her tightly as rain fell upon them in the dark. The cut on her neck where she’d opened herself was stinging, Evangeline’s lips fell lifelessly away leaving it cold and open.

The body was still and perfect. The embrace a wonder to Katya, who had never before created a childe not as a mortal woman, nor until tonight, as Kindred. She brushed the bright auburn hair from Evangeline’s peaceful face, feeling the warm beginning to fade from the body. 

Katya curled her legs beneath her on the ground and settled her childe on her lap, cradling her gently. 

To anyone in the crowd who cared to look, there was nothing unusual about a woman cuddling her tired companion in the mud and damp. Woodstock was a place of all freedoms, all love, there was no recriminations or judgements here only humanity. Katya appreciated that finally. 

In the time she’d spent here with Evangeline, freedom had become a living, hopeful, thing. 

It was intoxicating.

Katya tightened her arms around the body. Wishing Woodstock was the eternal reality, that the world didn’t lie beyond the magic of this gathering nashing it’s teeth hungrily. 

The song ended. The crowd cheered and Melanie left the stage. Midnight.

Katya pressed her lips to the cold dead skin of Evangeline’s forehead rocking her back and forth as a new song began marking the end of the young woman’s last day and the beginning of the first day of her unlife.

The night drew on, the rain fell relentlessly. Katya sang to the body, rocked it, accepted a warm blanket when it was offered by a stranger in the dark. She should have felt alone, she was, for now at least. But the promise of the next night, and every night to come thereafter filled her head. She was intoxicated with the future as much as the humans around her were with their drugs.

She had so much to share and Evangeline would be a brilliant shining star in that new world of darkness they would build together.

The night grew late. The music didn’t stop.  
An hour before dawn Katya stood. She lifted Evangeline’s body with ease, holding her cradled comfortably against her chest.   
No one paid her any mind as she walked through the crowd. The people parted around her as she passed making her unhurried way to the small, temporary haven she’d made for herself beneath the barn of the main farm.

Katya laid Evangeline down in the bed of straw she’d made then climbed in beside her securing their sanctuary for the coming day.

She traced the young woman’s features with her fingertips in wonder.

“I’ll keep you safe.” She whispered. 

Katya pressed her lips lightly against Evangeline’s already missing the warmth they’d always held before now. 

“I promise.”


End file.
